Zakura's Story
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Part two of the Story part of my series. Continuum of Shou's. Again, spoilers, from one POV this time, and a surprise ending. Vote at the end for the next part! DISCONTINUED


Pat: Thank you, Papersak! We have our vote, and our story! Mainly from Asura's POV! Let's go!

Disclaimer: Now I'll show you! (Gets whacked with a frying pan out of nowhere)

Peach: Do it right! (Holds the pan)

Sonic: We no ownnie.

Peach: That's better.

* * *

Asura's Dream (Asura's POV)

_**Zakura-sama…. Zakura-sama….**_

_**We've found you at last….**_

I gasp, sitting up. My head hurts…

Fox, Wolf and Falco are staring at me. Hm… When'd I…?

Oh, right. Sleepover.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

They don't look very reassured, but they go back to sleep.

Now, why are they still bugging me? Huh? Who's they? Well...

Even I don't know that. But somehow, they're a part of my past... And no, not Fox, Falco or Wolf. Something else...

* * *

I don't remember much of my past, if any. All I remember is blood… Purple? I wouldn't know. Whenever I try to go farther back, something like Falco's blaster, stings at me, a shockwave, and I don't remember what happened when I wake up. That says something…

The only thing other than that I remember is being sealed…

* * *

Many can tell that Skye and I aren't normal. They can tell Katana no baka she is too. Shou, I wouldn't know, he hides away from everyone.

I know Skye had been sealed away. Apparently, so had Katana. Maybe that explained the sword she carries. But anyway…

* * *

I don't remember what I was running from. All I remember is feeling fear. And pain. Before I was sealed, I know I knew something. That was what was causing my pain, I think.

I ran until I nearly keeled over. Then, I heard a dark voice…

_**Zakura…**_

I panted, snapping my head in the direction of the voice. I don't know what is was, but it glowed an evil red. My eyesight was blurred. That was my downfall.

_**Zakura…**_

_**We can help you forget your pain…**_

_**We can rid you of your memories…**_

_**And we can give you power…**_

Power? Power… I could use power. I don't remember why I agreed. But, I did. And it was a fatal mistake.

"Uh… Okay…"

Instantly, a searing pain in my chest occurred, and my mind went blank. Something was dripping down my chest… Purple?

That's all I remember…

Only blood…

* * *

When I woke up from what seemed an hour, when it was really a dozen decades, my head hurt. My fur was dried, crusted… Why?

Some of it fell away, revealing red torso fur. Huh? A voice...

A sky blue Lucario stood before me, holding a cup of cool water to my mouth. I didn't understand then, and I still don't, but I still drank it anyway.

"H…Hello… Who…? What…" I mumbled, mind blurry. He held up a paw, eyes glinting.

"I found you out on the street. A bunch of Houndooms were about to eat you. They knocked you out, I think. I shooed them away, and brought you here. Smash mansion." Houndooms? Oh, now I remember…

* * *

"Well, well. A whelp. Mistress ordered us to kill you, or be killed." The leader said, grinning.

"Yeah! And you'll never see your brother or sister again!" the second one smirked. Brother? Sister? What…?

They snapped at me, and I ran. But, then…

Well, I've already told you.

Apparently, though, a pair of Houndooms were about to eat me (again) in the streets, when Skye, as I learned he was called, saved me.

It seems Houndooms really hate me.

But, anyway, next day, I met all the characters in the mansion. Someone yelled that I was ugly, and, it seemed true. Purple... stuff covered my chest, and my coloring was so weird. I looked like a freak!

"…….I'm.. I'm gonna go to my room… Bye…" I whispered, running out.

I later discovered that it was Snake who'd been dared by that evil fat, greedy plumber. Still…

I leaned against the wall, thinking.

**Zakura…**

I gasped, opening my eyes quickly. A fox, a bird, and a wolf stood before me.

"Um, Asura, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Fox, this is Falco, and he's Wolf. Nice to meet ya!" He exclaimed, sticking a paw out. After shaking all of their hands, I glanced at each one of them. Something glinted in their eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was...

"So, um, have any friends here yet?"

I shook my head. Wolf grimaced, Falco flinching at his friend's mistake.

"Oh. Well, we'll be your friends!" he exclaimed, Falco whapping himself in the face with a wing in embarrassment. It was so kawaii, though, how he'd said it…

"Alright." They smiled, and we went to my dorm, to see my room. They whistled in awe. I smiled. Ah, this was gonna be great…

* * *

When Katana and Shou arrived, I was baffled when Shou called me Nee-san. Sister?

"I'm not your sister. You must've mistaken me for someone else."

He looks crushed. What'd I do?

Apparently something, because his sister, Katana, started yelling at me. They left soon afterwards, leaving me confused as hell.

Just who were they?

Maybe I was the reason Shou shrugs away from others. Because, after our encounter, he stayed away from everyone but Katana.

What'd I do?

* * *

Ah, memories. Dreams. Nightmares. Voices.

That dream… It scares me… I recognize that voice, and yet, I don't…

It's morning now. That's good. It's stopped hailing, too. Oh, did I mention it was hailing when I went to their place for the sleepover? Well, anyway, Falco was still asleep, whistling every once in awhile, Fox was snoring, and Wolf… I don't know how they stay asleep with that sound!

I guess I'd better get to sleep, too.

_**We've got you now, landlord.**_

A flash of light. I hear screams. Pain runs through my chest, my breath painful.

Then, everything went dark.

And my mind blanked out, the screams sounding unfamiliar... Where was I? What happened?

Who am I?

* * *

Pat: This'll be continued in either Skye's POV or Katana's. Both will have a mix of Shou's POV in it, but, again (Papersak, who's like the only one who reads these), vote! Ja ne!


End file.
